


Sorry about that. How are you?

by jaeminsoul



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, getting hit in the head with a football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminsoul/pseuds/jaeminsoul
Summary: jason was terribly sorry that he hit tim in the head like that. truly. but sometimes, an accident is the right way to start a relationship.





	Sorry about that. How are you?

**Author's Note:**

> based it on the theme of introduction. can't pull through with the full 100 themes, so yeah

Tim had been sitting on the bench reading a book when it happened. He had agreed to follow his friend, Conner, to the park that day to watch him play football with his friends. Conner claimed that Tim was his lucky charm and that his presence was required for his team to win. Tim called bullshit on that. He probably just wanted to brag to him about how great his skills were at kicking a ball around, even though he knew that Tim didn’t care for it.

 

“Shit, look out!” He heard someone yell, but he didn’t lift his head up fast enough to spot the speeding football headed towards him. All he remembered was a large force knocking the wind from his breath, and the feeling that his head was going to cave in.

 

-~-

 

Tim groaned as he tried to sit up in his bed, his head pounding like those headaches he had after pulling an all-nighter. Amidst the ache, his mind was swimming in confusion. He was at the park with Conner and his friends, so how did he end up back in his dorm room?

 

“Thank god you’re awake. I was so worried,” an unfamiliar voice said.

 

Startled, Tim fell out of the bed screaming. “JESUS- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” He scrambled to his feet as he tried to regain his senses. “Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room? Are you some sort of creepy stalker or something??”

 

The stranger held up both his arms in mock surrender. “Woah man, chill. I am not a stalker. I’m the guy who accidentally hit you in the head with a soccer ball, remember? The name’s Jason Todd by the way.”

 

“You did  _ what _ ?” Tim’s voice was rising an octave higher, the same way it did whenever he was nervous or confused. “You kicked a soccer ball to my head?”

 

He looked like as if his muscles were tight as springs, his hands raking through his hair as he tried to remember what had happened to him, and Jason was wondering if he would just explode at the slightest touch.

 

“Why don’t you sit down? You look like you need to calm down,” Jason said as he eyed Tim cautiously, motioning for him to sit down. “I’ll take it that you don’t remember what happened to you at the park, so I’ll keep it short and condensed. I was playing soccer with Conner and the gang and… I may or may not have kicked the ball a little too hard. And a little too off course.  **That’s** how I ended up knocking you unconscious.”

 

Tim took in a deep breath as he tried to calm his on-edge nerves. “Let me get this straight. I was reading in the park, waiting for Conner’s game to end, and your stray football fucking knocked me unconscious.”

 

Jason gave him a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah. And I’m really sorry that happened. I didn’t mean to hit you that hard. Or hit you at all, in fact,” he apologised, the sincerity clear in his eyes.

 

Tim looked at that expression and knew straight away that there was no way he couldn’t forgive this man. The way his lips curved into that small smile, the way his eyes shone when the sun hit it and damn, Tim couldn’t even begin to describe how handsome Jason was. He could never, ever, not forgive him. To avoid giving him a direct answer, Tim got up from his bed to get to the hot water flask he kept in his room so that he could make himself a cup of coffee. Behind his back, Jason was peering at the book on his desk. The book that Tim had been reading before being knocked unconscious.

 

“Hey, you read a lot? This was the book that you were reading today, right?” Jason asked as he picked up the book, examining the back. “I think I’ve read this book before. About a year ago?”

 

Tim nodded as he took a long sip out of the fresh cup of coffee he just made. “Yeah. Reading’s one of my hobbies. I didn’t think you would read it though.”

 

Jason laughed at the comment. Tim nearly swooned a little at the sound. “Why, because I look like a jock? We’re no longer in high school, Timmy. Trust me, there’s a lot about me that you don’t know yet.”

 

“So it seems.”

 

“Hey, is Conner your… I don’t know, your boyfriend? You two seem awfully close,” Jason stated, casting a sideway glance at Tim. It took everything in Tim to control the small blush that had begun to form on his cheeks.

 

“Me? With Kon? No way, he’s my best friend. I am not dating him.” Tim set his cup down as he strode over to Jason. “What made you think that way?”

 

By now, Tim was standing so close to Jason that it made the latter gulp. “I mean, you two are always together. And the way you hang around him, heck, it would make anyone think that you two are dating.”

 

“Why? You jealous?”

 

Tim had to suppress the laughter that was bubbling in his throat as he watched Jason’s cheeks flare red. “No! I mean, no, not jealous. No way. I- I don’t know, okay. Don’t get any funny ideas,” Jason stuttered as he grabbed his jacket from Tim’s chair, swinging it over his shoulder in an attempt to hide his face from Tim. But Tim had already seen it, and he found that the blush was surprisingly cute on that good-looking face.

 

"I'm leaving now. I'm still really sorry about this morning's incident. And... if you ever want to find me, just give me a call, okay?" He stated as he started towards the door.   
  
Tim cocked his head to the side. "But I don't have your number. How do I call you?"   
  
All Jason did before he stepped out the door was to turn around and wink at Tim, giving him that cute smile that he had fallen for in the past ten minutes.   
  
Tim shook his head as he picked up the book that Jason had been examining earlier, mindlessly flipping through the pages. A small slip of paper fluttered out of the book and onto the floor. Before he even picked it up, Tim already knew what that slip of paper could possibly contain. True enough, once he bent down to pick it up, he spotted a string of numbers written on it in blue ink. Ink he recognised to have come from his own pen. The words ‘ _ call me _ ’ were written along with the numbers, as well as a small winky face in the corner. Just when Tim thought that Jason couldn’t get any cuter.

 

Tim pinned the slip of paper to his corkboard while keying in the number into his phone to be saved. He wouldn't call him straight away - no, he would wait for the perfect moment to do so.

  
  
-~-

  
  
The next time Tim saw Jason was the following week. He had been queuing at the campus' cafe for his regular dose of espresso when he spotted the black haired male. Jason was sitting alone, reading a book, looking immensely engrossed in whatever it was that he was reading. 

  
  
Tim gave Conner, who was standing behind him in the queue, a small nudge. "Hey, does Jason usually sit alone?" 

  
  
Conner hummed thoughtfully. "Jason? I guess so, I'm not that close to him. Why, are you interested in him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
  
_ Maybe _ , was what Tim thought.

  
  
So when the two of them purchased their drinks and found a table for them to sit at, Tim immediately took out his phone to call a certain someone.

  
  
" _ Hello? Who's this? _ "

  
  
"It's the guy who you knocked unconscious. Ring any bells?" Tim replied, glancing at Jason's direction. Jason had his hand raking through his hair.

  
  
_ "Yeah. Tim, right? Why are you calling me now? Miss me, Timbo?" _ Jason asked, amusement evident in his voice.

  
  
Tim chuckled. "You wish. You just seemed pretty lonely over there, that's all. Want to meet up some other time to talk about books? You seem like you need a reading buddy."

  
  
He continued laughing when he saw Jason look up, frantically looking around for him. When their eyes met, Tim made sure to return the wink that Jason had previously given him. He swore that even at this distance, he could see the blush on Jason's cheeks.

  
  
"What do you say about grabbing some dinner together tonight? I have a good book to introduce to you," Tim continued, careful not to break the eye contact.

  
  
Jason smiled.  _ "Sounds good to me. You mind if I get takeout for both of us to have in your room?" _

  
  
"Nope." Tim returned the smile. "I'll be looking forward to it."

  
  
_ "See you tonight then." _

  
  
"See you, Todd."

  
  
Tim hung up on the call, completely aware of the huge grin that was on his face.

  
  
Conner sighed, "You two should just get a room already, seriously."

  
  
Tim dismissed the statement with a wave of his hand. He didn't mind that his friend was teasing him, he had other things on his mind - like how he could get to spend more time getting know Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing about jaytim! hope that it was okay and not too cliché?


End file.
